This invention relates to radio broadcasting. More particularly, the invention provides a method of transmitting audio signals from a central location to multiple radio stations in diverse geographic locations.
Radio stations conventionally broadcast a radio signal which can be received in a limited geographical area. For example, a radio station in Chicago can generally be heard only in the Chicago area, and a radio station in Los Angeles can be heard only in the Los Angeles area. Each local station requires its own staff and equipment for generating and transmitting the radio signal.
Radio networks operate by transmitting a common audio signal from a central location to multiple local radio stations in different geographic areas. The network signal can be transmitted by satellite or other conventional means. However, each local station which broadcasts the network signal still requires a staff and equipment for programming and distributing radio signals which are unique to that station. Such unique signals include, for example, non-network programming, legal ID news, traffic reporting, and advertising. Even if a local station broadcasted the network signal for 24 hours a day, the local station would still need staff and equipment for broadcasting advertising and other information which is directed to the local audience.
The 1996 Communication Act eliminated xe2x80x9csame-market-originationxe2x80x9d for local radio programming.
The invention provides a method of nationwide or worldwide multi-station (radio) distribution of programming, production elements (promotions, liners, id""s etc.), trafficking, billing and invoicing functions from a centralized distribution location. The system provides a low-cost program distribution alternative for multi-station operators in individual markets at no incremental cost to receive network, syndicated or local programming, from a centralized distribution source. This system of distribution can be set up for multi-station groups which own stations in different locations nationwide or for network or syndication operations for efficient delivery of their product to multiple station group owners with stations requiring nationwide programming integrated with localized programming from the same distribution system.
In one aspect of the invention, all programming staff and equipment can be eliminated at the local stations. All that is reqired at each station is equipment for receiving the signal from the central distribution source and equipment for broadcasting the signal.
In another aspect of the invention, the signal for a local station can be customized in real time by sending an audio signal, e.g., a traffic report or a play-by-play report of an athletic event, from the local area to the central station. The central station then transmits the signal to the local station for broadcast to the local area.